


Overlooked

by ancarett



Category: Castle
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancarett/pseuds/ancarett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the outcomes are tough to handle. Written for a hand-kissing comment ficathon. Prompt: Castle/Beckett, mirror images</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overlooked

Ryan and Esposito hustled the drooping, defeated man out of the room where Kate still sat at the table, a look on her face half of triumph and half of sorrow.

"I didn't want it to be him," she confessed to Castle as he entered the interrogation room.

"I know," he said in quiet tones, hunching down beside her on his heels. From this angle, he could barely see the vulnerable expression on her down-turned face.

"Children's Aid is calling her aunt in Virginia. I only hope that little girl doesn't have to find out right now that it was her dad who killed her mom." Kate sighed but made no move to rise from the table where she'd finally drawn out the confession of guilt from the man who'd seemed such a bereaved widower.

Rick picked up Kate's lax hand and stroked it gently. Uncomfortable with the gesture, Kate turned her head away and caught their reflection in the large mirror behind her. Rick placed a deliberately playful kiss on the back of her hand, then followed her gaze to their mirrored image.

"Don't worry, Ryan and Esposito will be busy booking Williams," he assured her, assuming her frozen attention came from worry.

Kate nodded. She realized that but she also knew it wasn't the cause of her hesitation. Rather, it was the feeling that she wouldn't really mind him being a bit more serious in his pursuit of her. She shook that feeling off: even if he'd broken off with Gina, how likely would that be?


End file.
